The Undertaker (WWE series and comics)
The Undertaker sometimes called Taker is the deuteragonist and later supporting anti-heroic protagonist from WWE series and comics and WWE Heroes, an anti-hero from WWF Beau Smith comics and an anti-hero from WWF Battlemania as well, he is a undead wrestler who have tattoos on his arms, his belly and on his neck, he appeared in WWE games and WWE 2k games as well. He is the older brother of Kane, Paul Bearer's best friend and Brock Lesnar's arch-rival. The Undertaker first debut in 1990 at Survivor Series as a mystery partner of Ted DiBiase Sr. when he plays a major role as an non-speaking character, but few days later, he can talk and he is accompanied by Brother Love. In 1991, The Undertaker switches his manager from Brother Love to Paul Bearer that Brother Love calls Paul Bearer "Brother Bearer". Paul Bearer refers The Undertaker as "My Undertaker" when The Undertaker refers his fans as "Creatures of The Night". In 1992, he turned face for the first time after having enough of Jake Roberts who was terrorizing Randy Savage and Miss Elisabeth, The Undertaker says to Jake Roberts, "Not Yours!", the awnser was clear, The Undertaker defeated Jake Roberts and in 1993, he defeated Giant Gonzales by Disqualification, he then joins the All-Americans with a All-American Flag attached inside of his coat. In 1994, he defeated his imposter to get his place back, he then plans to defeat Yokozuna for putting him down the months ago with the help from Chuck Norris who plays the role of Special Guest Referee. In 1995, he and Paul Bearer are invited by Shawn Michaels in a Heartbreak Hotel and becomes his best friend, The Undertaker becomes scary and terrifying but he is kind and selfless. In 1998, he masquerades as his brother Kane to beat up Paul Bearer and Mankind by fooling them, later, he masquerades as Kane again in an attempt to put an eye on Stone Cold Steve Austin's WWE title belt. In 2002, The Undertaker turned face once again by showing respect to Jeff Hardy and becomes less aggressive towards him, during the years, The Undertaker has an friendly side despite being scary and terrifying. In 2004, he returns from the dead as his hybrid form and becomes more scarier and terrifying In 2012, he cuts his hair off to have an short mohawk until 2014. Later in 2015 The Undertaker has short hair which reminds his Big Evil persona but in a bit different and wears his Wrestlemania 20 attires that he used it back in 2004, he then defeats Bray Wyatt and seeks his redemption, in Survivor Series 2015, Taker and Kane work together to take down the Wyatt Family by defeating all of them to save their careers. In 2016, Taker defeated Shane McMahon in a Hell in a Cell match, later before Survivor Series, he warned the men of Smackdown that if they lose at Survivor Series, they are be scared of him, however the Team Smackdown won the match. In 2017 he made his last match before his retirement, but in January 2018, he will join Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash for the very first time and he will be inducted in the Hall of Fame. The Undertaker has played a role as an actor for a couple of occasions. The Undertaker is one of the good guys that appears in Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon when he serves as a replacement of his brother Kane who appears in the first film. This Undertaker is a friendly person who convinces Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers to not be afraid of him by telling them that he was his eyes who are scary, he defeated Inferno by ordering him to reveal his true identity who turns out to be Triple H, with Triple H and Stephanie arrested, The Undertaker, his friends, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc. won the Monster Truck Race by default. The Undertaker appears in WWE 2k18 as one of the playable characters, he has longer hair and he has the super strength. In Surf's Up 2: WaveMania, The Undertaker appears as a penguin along with his friends who are in aquatic animal forms, he has on friendly terms with Cody Maverick and his friends including Chicken Joe. Category:Anti Hero Category:Hypnotists Category:Wrestlers Category:Possessors Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Monster Slayers Category:Demons Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Related to Villain Category:Undead Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Omniscient Category:Retired Category:Wealthy Category:Mentor Category:Elderly Category:Angels Category:Selfless Category:Satan Category:Exorcists Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Loyal Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Rivals Category:Priests Category:Mischievous Category:Damsels Category:Mentally Ill